


Not So Harmless

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [99]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @marvelloonie : Hellllllooo! I love you writing! But I was wondering if you’re not too busy if you could do one where Bucky is dating a very innocent wouldn’t hurt a fly girl. But one day when he isn’t home is attacked my hydra,but instead of like be a taken she kicks all there asses. And Bucky comes in later with Steve and Sam ready to fight but she already took care of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 25





	Not So Harmless

You and Bucky relaxed in the calmness of your apartment. Bucky sat up against the couch cushions with book in hand. Your head rested in his lap with your own book propped up on your legs. 

There was a buzzing in Bucky’s ear. It wasn’t a calming, content kind of buzz, but an annoying one. 

A fly seemed to have slipped into your apartment somehow. Probably through the crack in your kitchen window. 

The flying insect was continuously buzzing around Bucky’s head, bothering him. Bucky kept trying to smack it away, but it would just come buzzing back. He was moving enough for you to notice something was up. 

You dog-eared the page you were on and tilted your head back to look at your boyfriend, “What’s going on?”

He let out a discomforted grunt, swatting at the fly, “This bug keeps bothering me! I ain’t got food for ya, pal!” 

You shot up, grabbing a hold of Bucky’s hand, “Don’t hurt it!” you rolled off the couch and stood up, “Keep an eye on it!” and you darted to the kitchen.

“Doll, what’re you doin’?”

He heard a cabinet creak open and close as you ran back to the living room, a jar in hand, “I got it!” You held the jar and lid in mid-air, watching the fly buzz around until it stayed in a consistent area by Bucky’s head. With quick ease, you captured the fly into the jar, “Aha!”

Bucky watched as you made your way to the nearest window, opening it up slightly and tapping the jar so the fly could escape. You then shut the window and strutted back over to him with a proud smile on your face, “Easy peasy!”

Bucky rolled his eyes as rested his arm on your shoulder as you sat beside him, “I coulda just killed it.”

You slapped his arm, “You wouldn’t dare! That poor creature just wanted to be your friend!”

“Well, it was being an annoying friend. I already got Sam. I don’t need another one.” he retorted with a smirk and you snorted in response.

* * *

You and Bucky had fallen asleep on the couch watching Planet Earth. The soothing voice of David Attenborough seemed to have lulled both of you to sleep as he educated you on the life of jaguars. 

A shrill ringing echoed through the living room, disturbing the peaceful sleep you and your love were having. You groaned, nudging at Bucky’s face, “Answer it.”

Bucky grumbled, “Fine,” as he forced his tired eyes open, his vibranium arm reaching over to the coffee table where his phone sat. His fingers were barely grazing it. He didnt’ want to move too much, afraid of fully waking you up. So he scooted closer, hanging off the edge until- _THUD!_

“Buckyyyyyy!” you whined in discomfort as you and Bucky had fallen off the couch. 

Bucky sighed and grabbed his phone, “Sorry, baby,” he finally answered his phone, “What?” he listened intently and hummed, “Yeah. Alright. Be there in ten. Bye.” He looked down at you, body completely on the floor, eyes closed, “Got a mission, sweetheart. I gotta go.”

Your arms immediately wrapped around him, your face nuzzling into his chest, “No.”

He chuckled, prying your arms off him, “Baby, I’m sorry. Gotta work now. Save the world an’ all that, ya know?”

Your eyes slowly opened and you frowned, “We were supposed to-”

“I know, sweetheart,” he bent down and kissed your lips, “raincheck.” he untangled himself from your body, and stood up with a groan. He reached up, stretching his arms and back out, loosening up now.” he then scooped you up and set you back onto the couch, throwing the blanket you were using on top of you. With a kiss on your forehead, Bucky mumbled, “I love you. I’ll be back soon.”

You mumbled back, “Love you too. Be safe.”

“Always,” he whispered before grabbing his wallet and keys, slipping on his shoes, and walking out the door.

You fell back asleep not long after. 

* * *

Bucky marched down the quinjet clearly upset, “Well that was a complete waste of time! I left Y/N’s for nothing!” 

Steve pat his best friend’s shoulder, “But we didn’t know that, Buck. Someone must’ve been playin’ us or somethin’. But we could never be too sure.” 

“Yeah. Alright. At least I can get back to my girl sooner,” he said with a smile. He pulled his phone out of his pocket just in time to see your name pop up, “speakin’ of my girl…Hey, doll.”

You were panting, hard, “Hey, Buck.”

Bucky already felt like something was off, “What’s wrong?” he blindly grabbed for Steve, whom was walking beside him, and stopped. 

“I, well, um, I was attacked,” you said hesitantly.

Bucky’s eyes widened, “What? Attacked? Are-Are you okay?!”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just-Can you send someone over here?”

“I just got back. I’ll be right over with the team!” Bucky ended the call after hearing you mumble out an ‘Okay’. He then grabbed Steve and lead everyone back onto the quinjet to head over to your apartment complex. 

Bucky lead the helm as he rushed down the hall and to your broken down apartment door. His eyes were filled with worry and then confusion when he saw a bunch of men dressed in black gear tied up in the middle of your living room.

“Um..Y/N?”

You turned around after finishing up taking a hidden knife from one of the men, “Oh thank God!” you rushed over to Bucky, throwing your arms around him.

He hugged you back and then pulled away, “Did you have help or something?”

You shook your head, “No. I, uh, I actually took them down.”

Bucky’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, “Wait. What?”

“Soooo…she doesn’t need help?” Sam asked from your doorway.

You shrugged, “Well, I mean, I’m not sure what I can do with a bunch of Hydra agents tied up in my living room. I think that’s more of your guys’ expertise.” 

The team proceeded to file in, grabbing themselves each a tied up Hydra member and marching them out of your apartment. Each one had a look of confusion and awe on their face. 

Bucky nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Um, Y/N, I really don’t want ya to take this the wrong way, but, uh..how did you manage to take ‘em all down? I thought you were a pacifist.”

“I am, but I know that New York is dangerous so I took some self-defense classes.”

“What kind?”

You shrugged, “Krav maga.”

“Krav-Jesus,” he chuckled in disbelief, “Looks like my girl ain’t so harmless afterall.”

You rolled your eyes, “Only in the face of true, danger, babe.” you gestured to your messed up apartment, “Now, you gonna help me clean up here or what?”

He saluted you, “Right away, ma’am,” and immediately started picking up fallen down furniture and knick knacks around your apartment.


End file.
